


The Art of Sitting

by Golddisaster



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Fluff, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: Jenson's first choice of a part-time job wouldn't have been nude modeling for the school of art, but with flexible hours, not a half-bad paycheck, and cute artists to boot, who's he to complain?





	The Art of Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> I recently had to work with a nude model in one of my classes, annnnd then this happened. I hope you enjoy it! Also the first chapter title will probably change.

If Jenson could help it, modeling in the nude for art students would not be his part time job. But seventeen dollars an hour was seventeen dollars an hour, and the figure drawing classes did run for three hours. And it beat other jobs he could have done naked. He eyed the students as they set up their massive rolls of paper along the walls while the professor set up the model stand, stacked with objects meant to sit alongside Jenson. He eyed a wooden duck, a metal watering can laid on its side, a large vase filled with intricate plastic flowers along with various other knickknacks.

_"They have to draw all this as well as me?"_ He thought. _"I guess they do suffer for their art."_ He looked up as the professor approached him.

"You can go ahead and get ready, I'm going to give a short lecture and demonstration, so take your time finding a pose that's comfortable." The professor explained, gesturing towards the model stand. Jenson nodded.

"Alright, I'll get started." He smiled shortly. The professor turned around and called for the students to gather around him as Jenson retreated towards the corner of the studio. He didn't even have a sheet to change behind.

_"I should be paid a stripping fee."_ He thought as he pulled his shirt off and stuffed it in his messenger bag. His belt, jeans, shoes and socks followed in quick succession, but he was hesitant when it came to pulling off his boxers. He glanced at the gaggle of artists huddled around the professor, but caught the wandering eye of one of the students. He looked away quickly, shuffling behind another classmate to get out of Jenson's line of sight. Jenson suppressed a chuckle as he finally pulled off his boxers, shivering slightly. He folded his boxers quickly and put them on top of his jeans before stepping onto the model stand. A few boxes had been assembled into a makeshift seat, with pillows placed at the seat and back for his comfort. Jenson sat down gingerly, shifting his weight around until he was comfortable. He rested his left foot on the watering can, his right elbow on another box, his left hand resting on his thigh.

"Comfortable?" The professor asked him as the artists walked to their canvases. Jenson nodded.

"Should I change anything about the pose?" He asked, the professor shaking his head in response.

"No, this looks good, I'll just adjust the light so there's a better range of tones. Tell me if you get cold, I'll turn the heater on." The professor said.

"Thank you." Jenson smiled before looking forward again, fixing his eyes on the fire alarm on the far wall that was stationed a few feet above the artists. He vaguely noticed that the bashful peeping tom's canvas was right in front of him.

"Alright people, you have thirty minutes to do your gesture. Remember to consider all proportional relationships! I won't have anyone neglecting the things around the figure." The professor said.

"Stand parallel to your paper so that you can look back and forth easily. Now you can start." The scratchy sound of charcoal on paper filled the air, quiet but energetic, many hands working in large movements to cover their massive canvas. Jenson let his mind wander a bit, but couldn't help but let his eyes drift downward over time. He finally focused on the top border of the peeping tom's paper. Jenson figured that the poor guy had probably been in the art building all day, he could see bright cyan ink stains on his hands that were rapidly becoming covered by charcoal dust, and what looked to be a fresh band-aid on his thumb. His grey sweater had a few darkened areas with yellow splotches- presumably an unsuccessful attempt to get screen-printing ink stains out of the sweater with a wet paper towel. Jenson let his eyes drift down just a little further as he caught a glimpse of the artist's face.

_"Oh no, he's cute."_ Jenson lamented internally. Jenson wouldn't have pegged him for an art major, he seemed too… friendly-looking to be one, with wide blue eyes and golden curls. He always was a sucker for cute blondes. He watched as the artist looked at him with great concentration, eyeing Jenson up and down before putting a few light lines down on his canvas. Jenson glanced at the drawing, amused to find that his groin hadn't been drawn in yet. Jenson kept watching him go back and forth between looking and drawing, until he finally looked up at Jenson's face. Jenson couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at him, and it was physically painful to hold back his grin when he saw the artist's cheeks turn a bright red as he turned his back on Jenson, focusing on the canvas entirely. A few minutes went by like this.

"Sebastian!" The professor said sharply. The artist, Sebastian, jumped at the sudden noise and turned towards the professor with an embarrassed look.

"Yes?" Sebastian managed to say.

"You've only looked at your canvas for the last few minutes, you need to look at the model, otherwise you'll just invent things." The professor chided. Sebastian bit his lip and looked back at Jenson. "Yes, professor." Sebastian said as he stood parallel to his canvas again.

"I promise I don't bite." Jenson smiled, the class breaking out in light laughter, Sebastian's ears turning as red as his cheeks. Sebastian went back to looking between Jenson and his drawing, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater.

_"Maybe I should get him a coffee to apologize for giving him a hard time."_ Jenson thought.

_"_ _Maybe I should invite him back to my place…"_ Entertaining the thought was a bad idea as Jenson felt a sudden rush of blood to the head, not upwards, but downwards.

_"_ _Oh my god, no."_ He thought as his eyes widened. If he got an erection during this, he'd never get another modeling gig.

_"Think of the queen, Jenson, think of the queen…"_ And with that, the threat of embaressing himself in front of fellow students and faculty was quickly quashed. He sat in silence for a bit longer, occasionally glancing around at the other artists. But his eyes always drifted back to Sebastian's canvas.

"Alright everybody." The professor said after a while. "Let's take a ten minute break, give our model a chance to stretch." There was a sigh of relief from everyone, including Jenson. He didn't realize how difficult it was to sit perfectly still until he had to. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, a few artists moving around the model stand to leave the classroom- to grab a bite or a drink. Although one artist appeared to be stuck in his tracks as Jenson picked up the thick plaid robe sitting at the bottom of the stand.

"I promise I'll take it off after the break." Jenson assured Sebastian with a smile as he pulled it on.

"I-uh- wasn't-" Sebastian stammered as Jenson chuckled.

"It's fine, I really like your drawing by the way." Jenson motioned over to Sebastian's paper and tied his robe shut. "You've done me justice." Sebastian blushed deeply but managed a sheepish smile.

"Thank you." He murmured, walking past Jenson and out of the studio. Jenson went over to his bag and retrieved his phone to check his notifications. He opened a text notification, rolling his eyes at the contents.

**Nando:** Hey, when's ur stripping job over.

Jenson typed back quickly.

**Jenson:** I'm not stripping, I'm enriching the education of artists.

A few grey dots popped up a minute later.

**Nando:** You're enriching something all right. So when's it over? I was thinking we could grab food with Stoff.

**Jenson:** 7:30 I think. Meet you at the art building ground entrance?

**Nando:** Sure, see u then.

Jenson stowed his phone into his bag and wandered back over to the model stand, untying his robe. The artists dragged themselves back into the studio a few minutes later, caffeinated drinks of all kinds clutched fervently in their hands. Jenson settled back into his position on the stand, fiddling with how his hand laid on his thigh.

"Alright everyone, now I want you to focus on refining your sketches, starting putting in all the little details. Even the ones you want to avoid. Like the plant, or the watering can, or certain aspects of the model." The professor looked at Sebastian pointedly as Jenson couldn't help but smile. He watched as a few artists hesitantly tackled the flower vase, drawing in the details on the bowl and the leaves that were cascading down the side of it. Others started with the watering can, crouching down to easily work at the bottom of their canvases as they slowly drew out the spout of it. Some started with his hands, their brows deeply furrowing as they blocked in squares for the back of his hands and haltingly started to draw in his fingers. 

Sebastian however seemed stuck on Jenson's pelvis.  

_"I wonder if he has this much trouble with female models."_ Jenson wondered idly as Sebastian drew in a line carefully, discerning the area where his hip lead into his thigh, and back up to where his hips lead to his penis.  

_"It's just a dick. Surely you've seen one before."_ Jenson continued to think, watching as Sebastian finally drew the thing that had been vexing him so much, quickly putting down a vague cylinder with a circular tip before moving onto his hands. A few artists started to put in his face, but he watched Sebastian's attempt with great interest. He focused on the fire alarm again as Sebastian worked on his face, he had teased the poor thing enough already. The rest of the class passed without any more incidence, Jenson occasionally glancing down at Sebastian's work. From thirty feet away, it looked pretty good. Jenson's eyelids were beginning to feel heavy when the professor finally stepped in front of the model's stand. 

"Alright everyone," He said, clapping his hands together, "that's it for our first session. Please mark where the corners of your canvas are so you can put it in the same place next class. And let's give our model a hand!" The class clapped and Jenson blushed as he got up from the stand. 

"Aw stop, you all did the hard work." He said as he picked up his robe again. "I just sat there and looked pretty." He grinned, earning another laugh from the class. He retreated back over to his corner to change back into his clothes as the artists began to pack their materials and roll their papers. By the time Jenson had pulled his jacket on, half the class had dissipated. Sebastian, however, was struggling to tape his roll of paper closed. 

"Let me help you out there." Jenson offered, holding the tightly wound roll shut. 

"Thanks." Sebastian smiled, pulling a few strips of tape over it so it would stay bound.  

"You did a really great job, by the way. The sketch looks great." Jenson added as they stood up, Sebastian's paper finally contained. "Sorry for teasing you like that."  

"You can make up for it by buying me a coffee." Sebastian smiled, making Jenson laugh. 

"I was thinking about doing just that." Jenson admitted. "Does tomorrow work for you? I unfortunately made plans for dinner already."  

"That works for me. Promise to be dressed?" Sebastian joked. 

"Well, I think I'd be arrested if I wasn't." Jenson pointed out. 

"Fair enough." Sebastian grinned. "See you tomorrow." He said as he shouldered his portfolio and walked out of the studio. Jenson smiled after him, picking up his bag as he left the studio. He walked out of the art building, spotting Fernando sitting on the low concrete wall that had been erected outside the art building.  

"Took you long enough." Fernando yawned as he got up. 

"Yeah, took me a few minutes to get all the one dollar bills out of my g-string." Jenson joked. "So where's Stoff at?" 

"He's over at the Stone holding our table." Fernando explained. 

"Let's not keep him waiting then." Jenson replied, setting off for the dining hall with Fernando at his side, thinking about coffee joints.  


End file.
